the flock in a new way
by alyssa the lucky bird girl
Summary: so where do I start. well first off my name is maximum ride I have a twin sis named maya and 2 step twin brothers iggy and auggy. well we have wings and its just a long story. anyways when dad dies maya and I are sent to liv with mom. 5 years later we return and maya and I plan to run away and iggy and auggy joins.lets just say its one heck of a ride. please read my story. FAX
1. Chapter 1

chapter one ups and downs

my life is a complete total mess. I have no friends my mother moved away and took my brother ari and my sister ella away. my twin sister and I was now left with my abusive drunken dad and a sweet step mom. I would rather call Emily my mother than my own mom. Emily had stopped jeb my dad from abusing me and to stop taking drugs and acohol. which he did. so now my family is sort of ok. my step brothers james'iggy' and august'auggy' are super nice to me and we are like bestest friends ever.

well that's how it used to be. well now it is way better. my dad had died ina car accdent after being drunk and abusing me almost killing mom Emily was at the store and iggy and auggy were at a football howit was he would only abuse me if no one was there or if they were sleeping. this time he had been drunk and had hit me on te check then he started screaming and punching me then he grabed a knife from the kitchen counter and stabed me in the side and my legs and finally my stomach then he kicked me until I was passed out on the ground bleeding out.

Emily had came home and found me passed out on the floor in my own pool of blood. she had brought me to the hospital. when I had woken up Emily had to explain what happened to me after I passed out then that night in the hospital there was a news broadcast and it had said that there had been a car accident and 4 people died those included jeb, and a family of 3.

I had to admit I was pretty said jeb was my there were no tears shedded.

I had been worried I mean where would I go? I wanted to stay with Emily and not my sorry exsuse of a mother who had left me causing this I just say I was not the only one almost killed during the abuses there had been my twin sister maya. she is my identical twin. now the question where would WE go?

I really want to stay with Emily but I don't think we could because she is not our biological family.

* * *

A few weeks later my mother had called saying that she will take us with her. dispite maya and my protests we had to were only 12 at the time. I had no friends to say good bye to and maya didn't eheir we were eachother's friends besides iggy and auggy.

I cried and so had everyone else but we saw it coming we knew that this was going to happen. but why, why had our'mother' want to take us. just cause jeb was gone doesn't mean we want to live with her.

we packed our things and had a very mushy good bye and our mother had pulled up and honked her picked up our suitcase and slowly made our way to her car. a still had tears in our eyes as we looked behind watching the people who cared about us disappear as we went closer to our new life we didn't want

* * *

**SO WHATCA THINK MORE CHAPTERS COMING IN THE FUTURE **

**DISCLAMER I NO OWN MAXIMUM RIDE I ONLY OWN THE PLOT THAT I AM CREATING**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 returning 5 years later

I looked at my self in the mirror. it was going to be my second year of high school and I was moving. I didn't really care because I have no friends unless you count maya has been 5 years since we had moved with our mother and I still didn't trust her.i mean ella ari maya and I had become insepritable we stuck together and we were friends.

I was happy that we were moving because we were moving to Arizona which is where maya and I had lived with Emily. if you could believe I still call Emily,iggy,and auggy my step family. maya and I also still call and text and video chat them too, so we were totally happy to find out that they still lived there even after all these years. they also lived in the same house which is 3 houses away from where our new house is.

well I never really liked it in new Bedford I mean we lived in a small apartment and me ella and maya had to share a room, and we barely made friends because maya and I didn't care to.

ok if you don't know who I am you must be stupid my name is maximum ride my sisters name is mayaimum ride. we have brown wavey hair and brown eyes we look totally the same and we have the same intrests. what I found funny was that in 8th grade we had done switchies really what we did was were the same cloths had our hair te same way and switch classes the whole day. thefunny part was that no one knew that we were playing around and stuff.

well anyways I had to deal with a 15 year old girl who cant stop talking. she would make great friends with nudge she was one of my friends in arizona 12 year old boy who complains about every thing for 5 hours. yep this was going to be jut fun (NOTE TO SARCASSM )

maya and I desided to sit in the back of the van as ella and ari sat in the middle and mom and james sat in the front. james is mom's boy friend. maya and I hate him if you thought jeb was bad james was worse he would abuse maya and I only and he would hit us any time of days. worst part was that he was sober to he knew what he was doing.

after 5 hours of sleeping I was awoken by maya as she told me we were here. I ran out of the car as fast as my legs could carry me and I ran to my true family. maya was hot on my trail. we hadn't told them we were coming but in the conversations they had told us they still lived her incase we wanted to visit like we had done so many times.

BANG BANG BANG.''ITS THE POLICE OPEN UP" I had yelled in a manly voice. soon the door was thrown open by a boy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. before he notested me and maya he started talking

''I didn't do anything I swear'' he said his eyes closed

"you are under arrest for blowing up the wear house in newport'' maya saidin her normal voice\

then iggy opened his eyes and said'' mayaimum maximum. you've returned how long are you staying this time a week 2 weeks a month''i ggyasked

'' I was thinking a very long time''maya said faking sadness

''why did james hurt you worse iswear im going to kick this guys butt'' iggy said

''no you nimwit. I mean were moved here. mom got tired of usflying back and forth all the time so she had us all move her we live 3 hoses away'' I said pulling him into a big hug. which he returned.

''iggy what does the police want now did you blow something up?''auggy called from the other room not even bothering to look in the hall way.

''yes!'' iggy called back."just go with it" he whispered low only loud enough for us to hear"ok officers august is in the next room down the hall and to the door on the left'' iggy said loudly

so into the house we went. it was so fimiler. the walls were the same light blue as we had left it the same white carpet as the last time we visited. there was a photo that I really loved and it had been there since we had first lived with Emily. we were about 9 years old. iggy was auggys twin but they look nothing alike auggy had firery red hair and bright green eyes with tanned skin. iggy had strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes with very pale skin. Emily had firery red hair and light blue eyes with tanned skin. also maya and I were older than the twins by a week.

the picture had 4 kids and two adults the kids looked about 9. jeb and Emily were holding hands smiling brightly at the cam as the kids were spilt in two maya and auggy held hands and smiled at the cam as iggy and I hugged each other looking at the cam smiling the brightest. we had wanted to be different and since everyone was holding hands we hugged.

I smiled at the picture and walked into the living room quietly and jumped on a tv watching auggy which scared the poop out of him causeing him to scream like a girl which caused the girl whom ive never met before scream loudly too.

'' holy crap maya what the freak was that for'' he yelled too bad it was the wrong twin

'' wrong twin dumbass'' maya and I said at the same time. maya was in the door frame watching us.

'' oh...well...HOLY CRAP MAX WHAT THE CRAP WAS THAT FOR'' he yelled louder.

'' that's more like it'' I said laughing at auggy. he was the one who always mixed me and maya up. its quite funny really.'' so you wanna tell me who this freaked out girl''

the girl was indeed freaked out that I was still on auggy's lap. she had brown eyes and brown hair with caramel streaks in it, she had a sweet tan.

'' max maya. this is isabell she is my girl friend''auggy said

''oh crap no ways I always thought sir auggy was going to be gay so wow this is a huge surprise'' I said in fake exsitment.

I got of auggy's lap and sat next to isabell.'' so isa how did you meet this geek'' I asked

'' well um in freshman year I was in his class we started talking and we became friends then after a while he confessed his feelings for me and we started going out'' isabell said '' so how do you know auggy and iggy what is iggy your boyfriend''

that's all it took for everyone to bust out laughing well us twins isabell doesn't really know what is going on so she just sat there. iggy sat down in the love seat that was to the right of us and maya sat on his lap. which was fine we were family so its like nature for us to do this.

'' august! you didn't tell her about us im hurt'' maya and I said at the exsact same time placing our hands over our hearts.

''god the way you guys do that is so creepy'' iggy and aguggy said at the same time which caused another round of laughter which this time everyone joined in

then for fun maya iggy auggy and I said'' hey whats so funny'' at the same time. which caused more laughter.

'' well no I hadn't really told isabell about you.'' auggy said

'' dude how rude'' maya said

'' well looks like isa is going to have to have the talk'' I said. I got up from my place on the seat and walked around the room.

''ugh where do I start oh I know'' I said '' it all started when I was 9 years old. my mother and father had a huge argument and when I mean huge it was huge. the next day wen me and maya went to our third grade class and our little sister went to kinter garden ari was too young for school. she took ella out of school packed ella ari and her stuff and left didn't say bye didn't call us email us nothing. well our father abused us and was always drunk. one sober day he met Emily. they started talking then they went out. she told him to stop drinking and get a job. so he did well they got married weeks later and we became a family. we met auggy and iggy and we became best friends and step siblings. we lived with them until 5 years ago when well the nightmare happened. well auggy iggy and Emily were out and maya and I had stayed home. jeb our father had come home drunk and started to beat me he stabed me in three different places and when I passed out found maya in her room he did the same for her. after we both had passed out in our own pool of blood he had left and he got into a car accient and died killing 3 other people and me and maya went to the hospital and our mother had came back and took us. home with mom was uor step father beats us till were black and blue. and our mother barely talks to us until she had found our secret and that left us trying to run or fly away to be with or true family.''i said getting it all out

'' max,'' iggy warned maybe bring up 'our' secret wasn't such a good idea. well lets just say dad had worked in a lab and would experiment on us kids. it all started out small you know. he would put some weird liquid or pills in our food and drinks. then it got worse he would inject us with needles in our sleep. one day we were all hurting so bad we cried and screamed. the flesh on our backs ripping apart tearing we were all covered in blood then a feathery skin pulled out and bam...wings.

" sorry guess I got alittle carried away" I said playing with a piece of hair. it is what I would do if I was nervious or felt threaten.'' KIDS IM HOME AUGGY IGGY ISABELL" Emily yelled through the hallway''some thing seems strange. IS SOMEONE ELSE HEREWITH YOU GUYS''

" NO MOM" maya and I had yelled

that's all it took. there was russeling as though something was put down and then the living room door was flung openas a woman went in side

" oh my max oh my maya. what brings you here. another visit. honestly you guys should just live here'' Emily said sitting down on the bean bag chair in the corner of the room

'' well does it atleast count that we live 3 houses away?'' maya asked

'' wait you two acculy bought a house'' Emily asked really thinking we bought it

'' no but our family did'' I said

'' so you guys will be living here and going to rock vile high'' Emily asked

'' yes'' maya said

we sat down for an hour talking and stuff when out of the blue the front door was flung open and an angry male voice yelled so loud that people

he street could hear him

'' maximum and mayaimum get your skinny little bratty asses back home before I get the belt you have till the count of 3 1...2...''

that's all it took for me and maya to run from were we were sitting and run to the front door without saying a word

as we got to the door we were both met with a punch to the gut and we were both dragged by the ear out of the house. the last thing I saw before getting dragged out of the house was a very furious iggy and auggy and a very confused and upset Emily.

* * *

_so whatcha think_


	3. ITS ON NOW

chapter 3 its on now

* * *

iggy's p.o.v

_I was very surprised when I saw maya and max today at the door. I mean they were my sisters, but ever since the first year of high school they have been coming less and less. I feel like a complete jerk because I could have flown there, whip my creamed colored wings out and flown to my sisters, but no, my mom had become very protective and doesn't like us flying because someone might spot us. Max, maya, august, and I had gotten wings, I mean they are cool but the way we had gotten them had been painful. I don't want to get into the memory._

_ I had also been pissed when I had sawn that asshole of a step father storm into MY house threaten MY sisters and dragged them by the hair after HE HAD PUNCHED THEM IN THE GUT. I swear the next time I see him I will make sure he will never lay a finger on my sister._

_...0~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~0..._

_ I had seen maya and max happy, sad, mad, exsited, but I had never in all my years saw so much fear in there eyes. They had come over again but this time they were crying clinging on to each other like if they were to let go they would fall to a deathly fall._

_ We had tried every thing to get them to tell us what happened, but they didn't talk soon I had suggested for us to let them cry it out and they will talk when they were ready._

_'' I-iggy'' max called sniffling _

_ '' what, up'' I said getting up from the bean bag chair and sat next to max with maya on my other side_

_ '' well we've been thinking and well maya and I have been thinking and we think that we maya and I should run away, I know we just moved here but things have been getting worse, we are going to go to newyork and attend a local school there. We have money so we could get an apartment and stuff, its a good plan but the worst part is say-saying g-goo-good bye to you guys'' max said she sat on my lap and kissed me on the check _

_'' wait max you guys don't have to go alone, auggy and I will go with you '' I said looking into max's warm brown eyes _

_'' really?'' max asked _

_'' really'' I said_

_I had told auggy our plan and he was all in for it _

* * *

max's p.o.v

I felt so much happier knowing my brothers were going on this trip with us. I mean they are our bestest friends and they shared the same secret as us.

anyways it was set the time we were leaving. it would be at midnight tonight we had packed cloths food and water for the trip.

I hadn't told ella and ari about our trip because they would want to come and if we say they cant then they would tell james and well that would = serious punishment and boreds on our window and we would only be able to leave the house to go to school. if that.

so it was set.

'' max do you have your stuff?'' maya whispered to me so that way we didn't wake every one up. It is now 11;30. I nodded

maya and I had jumped out the window and we unfurled our wings and took off. our wings were the same. 13 feet across, brown with tan speckels.

we had to go to a cave into the woods and meet up with the boys.

when we got to the cave, we entered only to see our boys tied up against one another and a group of very angry kids around them. there was about 4 kids, one boy looked our age and the rest were just children. they didn't seem to notest us but they were fuming with rage against iggy and auggy.

'' who are you? why are you here? how did you get up here it is impossible to climb here...'' the eldest boy had said

''well uh... how do I explain this well...'' auggy started until he caught maya and I,s gaze and hemouth like the stupid person he is 'run'

but of course we were too slow soon every head in the cave looked in our direction

'' well I guess I have to explain huh''i said feeling umcomfterble my wings rubbed against each other in my shirt. it was something that happened to us when we were put under persure and im sure maya is doing the same right now.

'' yes you do have to explain '' the boy that was talking before said

I took a deep breathe before speaking '' um my name is max this is my twin sister maya'' I said pointing to maya'' and those to nimwits are iggy and auggy they are our twin step brothers'' I said '' and how we got here is probably the same way you got here.'' I said crossing my arms over my chest

I saw that the 2 girls were whispering something back and fourth

'' wait. hold the phone did you say your name is max maya iggy and auggy, as in maximum ride maya ride august smith and james smith'' the girl with moca skin said looking at us like we were so amazing

''how do you know who we are?'' I asked we barely knew people I mean the only person we really know is a girl from 5 years ago named...OMG NUDGE! I mean it had to be her the girl was African amarican with brown curly hair and big brown eyes. she looked like nugey wudgey

well you may have notested how I said something about Ella and Nudge being good friends. well nudge was a girl I used to babysit 5 years ago, I had been 12 and she had been 9 now she was 14 and had grown to a beautiful lady.

'' omgs nudge is... is that you?'' I asked

'' zomg max it is you! oh how I missed you so very very much"" nudge said running to my arms. I hugged her

'' uh nudge who are these people and how do you know them'' the boy asked as I looked I had found the boy to have black hair and black eyes

'' fang do you remember those kids who used to baby sit me,when you had to take angel and gazzy places?''nudge asked

'' wait you mean to tell me that the girls I had baby sat you were 12 I thought they were 15'' the bay'fang' said angerly

'' yeah and so they were so so so nice and friendly and they didn't seem to mind that I was very talkative and they always listened to me and we used to paint nails and do hair and play fun games all the time. oh and there was this one time when I was walking down the street and these boys tried to jump me and max maya iggy and auggy had came to the rescue and beat them up. it was so cool. an-'' nudge would have said more but the boy with blonde hair and blue eyes had clamped a hand over her mouth

'' but that still doesn't answer how they got up here'' fang said, ugh this guybut... if we show these kids our wings then bad things will happen and the place jeb had warn us about would come and kid nap us and do much worse tests than jeb did on us...oh...no what are we going to do

'' its ok max you can show us your wings we have them to but we didn't get home experimentation like you did we were sent to the lab jeb had told you about. my name is angle.'' the youngest girl said she had blonde hair and blue eyes matching gazys makes me think if they are brother and sisters

''yes we are siblings max''angel said as if she could read my mind'' uh max if you haven't notest I do read minds''

''oh explains a lot well uh could you ya know untie my friends over there and well we'll be on our way'' I said

'' Not until you tell me how you got up here'' fang said

'' esh tooth what do you want my whole life story'' I said

'' yes maximum I do want your whole life story then we'll let you and your friends leave'' fang says

'' nowyou listen here tooth my name is M-A-X nothing else you will never call me by my full name got it'' I snapped. I steped alittle closer to him

'' now you listen her MAX I need to know if you are a threat to my flock and if so you will die'' fang said

'' YOU WANT IT FINE !'' I yelled. then I looked at maya for help I always hated to have to tell people my story.

''max please just tell them the story and as you go along show them the cuts and scares '' I ggy said quietly

'' fine'' I snapped'' hello my name is maximum ride I have a twin sister named mayaimum ride and a little sister named ella and a little brother named ari. my mom and my dad separated a when maya and I were 9 years old. my dadturned in to and abusive drunk workaholic father. each night he would abuse us so bad we would have to miss weeks out of school. by day he worked as a science guy. he met this girl named Emily andwe moved in with her were we met august and james. we had become a happy family. my dad only abused us when there was no one around. well one day he started to do a little experiment at home he would make us take pills and nasty liquid. and one time he took us to his work so we could get surgery done to us. well then we had sprouted wings. well one day auggy iggy and Emily were out doing something. maya and I had staied home, jeb came home drunk and angry. he started to abuse us but this time he took a knife and started to stab us when we passed out he left. Emily had found us and took us to the hospital later that night we had found that jeb had died in a car crash killing himself and 3 was 5 years ago. well my mom had claimed custody of us but life there was worse her boyfriend had beaten us and he was sober. well maya and I had came to visit the boys when we got beat or sad or just to have fun. my mom was getting sick of it and had us move here. we had came to the boys house to tell them and we had stayed for a while well james moms boyfriend had came by and grabed us by the hair and dragged us home then he started to beat us so maya and I had desided to run away and the boys wanted to come with us so here we sre'' I said

'' well when I said life story I ment how you got up here but whoa'' fang said

'' max maya auggy and iggy can we see your wings?" angel asked after fang untiedthe boys

'' uh ok'' we said

maya iggy auggy and I ad unfurled our wings. iggy and auggy had creamed color wings. but to tell the difference iggy had gold swirls all around them and auggy had gold feathers at the tips of his wings. maya had dark brown wings with light drown speckles an I had light brown wings with white speckles.

'' whoa they are soooo beautiful FANG CAN WE PLEASE PLEASE SHOW THEM OUR WINGS'' nudge yelled giving him bambie eyes

'' fine'' fang said

angel went first she had pure white wings, gazzy had pure white wings, nudge had light brown wings, and fang had the most prettiest wings ever besides iggys. well he had midnight black wings that when they meet the moon light they seem to glow a nice purple.

''whoa you guys have sweet wings'' iggy auggy maya and I had said at the same time.

'' that was creepy'' gazzy said

'' what was creepy'' we said at the same time again. then every one in the cave laughed

''fang'' angel called

'' yes hunny'' fang asked then angel stared into his eyes like she was foucuseing on something on fangs face and fang stared back they must be having a conversation in there minds I thought. then there was a 'yes' and angel ran up to us and asked

'' how would you like to be a part of our group?" angel asked

'' I would love to'' we all said

and with that we said good nights and went to sleep. And for the first time in 5 years I felt completely safe and slept the whole night

* * *

**_SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? LIKE IT ? LOVR IT ? HATE IT? LET ME KNOW RNR_**


	4. chapter whatever

chapter 4 change of plans

mayas p.o.v

max and I have always wanted a group of friends and or people who were like us ( wings) besides auggy and iggy. so as we met the ' flock' I couldn't help but think as I went to bed that this was a dream and I was going to wake up to james yelling at us to get ' our lazy butts up to make him food and clean the house before anyone else gets up' then get a beaten because we missed a spot or something stupid like that. I know it may seem strange but for me I would want this 'dream' to be my reality. for both max and I to be free from james and the craziness at home.

As dawn had awoken from the darkness of the night I had arose from my slumber. As I looked around I could see that the ' dream' had in fact had been my reality and not some dream. I looked to my right and saw max curled at my side sleeping soundlessly as I looked to my left I saw iggy and auggy curled up snoring softly. I had gotten up from laying down and stood up as quietly as I could and looked around the cave, I saw the rest of the group laying in a far corner away from us as If we would hurt them. I sighed. I wouldn't hurt them I've been through a lot of pain to know that it was wrong. i walked to the edge of the cave and sat down I let my feet dangle off the edge and unfurled my wings open them fully so they can soak up the early morning sun.

I had felt safer than i had in 5 years last night. I had also knew things like these never last. Max had been my friend she was always there for me like i had been for her. so i know some of you are wondering if we had ever had a relationship, well i can tell you max and i have never dated. i mean with school and piled up chores and some abuse we just never found time.

i heard a noise as if some one had awoken and started to move around.

'' good morning'' fang said sitting down beside me

'' good morning'' i replied

'' so how come your up so early?" fang asked he ran his fingers through his messy hair and took a seat next to me.

as i folded up my wings and replied" after living the way i do you learn to wake up early speaking of which max should be up in 3...2...1'' i sad

there was a soft yawn and max got up and sat next to fang her hair so messy with bed head. she rubbed her eyes as she looked out of the cave where there is a forest.

'' morning maya morning fang'' max said yawning again '' morning max'' i said as fang replied with a '' morning maximum'' of course max being half asleep hadn't relied that fang had called her' maximum' instead of 'max'

there was now only the sounds of nature that filled the air no talking just animals and bugs chittering amongst themselves. it was quite relaxing really. it wasn't akward that there was no talking it was peaceful really and for the first time i truly felt .happy

* * *

fangs p.o.v

after letting the twin girls and boys in our group i felt as if i knew max and maya from somewhere but it was really hard to tell, i mean i know i knew them from them babysitting nudge when i needed to go to the store and gazzy and angle wanting to go but i felt as if i had seen them before like when we were at the school. but that's impossible

when i had woken up i had seen maya on the edge of the cave just sitting there, i knew it washer because she had darker wing than max.

i had walked up to her well a few moments later max had joined us and we sat in silence.

we had stayed like that for about an hour or so before the boy twins woke up and they sat iggy on maxs side and auggy on mayas side. they hhadnt said a word but they just sat there.

for some strange reason I had a feeling that the twins were the twins that the school was looking for. but why they were home experiments. I mean its not like they can shape shift of produce fire balls or stuff like they girls said they can only fly. for some reason I feel safe with these kids I mean its going to be hard to feed everybody but it will be easier to kill some erasers.

I just have a good feeling about this and if you know me. good feelings don't come often.

* * *

auggys p.o.v

after a while of sitting down in peace everyone had woken up and they were quote ' huuuuuuuuunnnnnnrrrrrrrrrryyyyyy' so max maya iggy fang ad I had went to a local fast food joint and went dumpster diving. well before you go ewww, the food is mostly a few days old and will not harm you. well hey if you were starving you would eat out of the garbage too.

we had done other stuff too maya suggested that we by the flock cloths we had a whol backpack full so we were fine and didn't need anything but the rest of the group had rags on and we wanted to get them an outfit so they coud have something nice to wear. so for an hour we were picking out cloths that the kids might like.

in the end we ended up getting nudge a zebra print tank top with black jeans and pink flip flops. for angel we got her a pink tank top with purple flower designs all over it and shorts and blue and pink stripped flip flops for gazzy we got him a blue tank top and blue shorts and blue flipflops and for fang he picked out a black shirt black jeans and black flip flops alls I have to say is thank you lord for wallmart.

then we grafted our next move. fang wasn't to thrilled about us going to school in newyork so that flew out the window. sowe had finally agreed on just flying around staying in hotels and caves dumpster dive and rarely go out places unless nessasary in case erasers would be out there and see us an blah blah blah.

I couldn't help but think of the first time I had saw my sisters and the flock. no one may have mentioned it but before maya and max became our sisters we were good friends at the park and then when we were 12 years old hanging out at the park 4 new kids came up to us on of them didn't seem o happy about it but the youngest girl who was about 2 had been thrilled and happy to see other people. the other boy was also happy to see people and nudge was there we had known nudge from babysitting her so we knew these must be her family. so we ended up racing and running around the park like crazy people and every week after that but then when max nd maya moved we hadn't visited them.

when we returned to the cave we were met with very curious bird kids

'' where the food whats in that big bag? is that food?"" nudge asked

'' well why don't you go and se its wrapped up with your name one it'' max said amusement crossed her face

'' really!'' angle asked max nodded then 3 little kids went to the bag and pulled out 3 bags nudge seeing shes the only who can read passed the bags to every one and opened them up. they had huge eyes as they looked up at us fang gve a low chuckle and that's when the kids notested that fang to had also had new cloths

'' omgs thank you sososososososososososososososos much! I've always wanted new cloths" nudge said as she jumped up to give everyone a big hug and went to the corner of the room to go change

'' thanks dudes'' gazzy said giving us a fist bump and going to change. then angle gave us a hug and wet to go change

after the kids went change me max maya and fang went to a corner to talk about or next move. the kids went to a corner to play agame and iggy went to a corner to do whatever iggy does

* * *

iggsters p.o.v

so I went to the corner because I had gotten a head ach thinking about my bad feelings... well anyways as I was thinking I had thanked jeb for teaching us to fight and putting us in self defence classes because I had a feeling that someone from the school was going to find us and have erasers find us and fight

then there was a group of erasers and then every one looked at them only one of them wasn't morefed and he looked awfully familiar like I know him from somewhere but I don't know where

'' alright avian hybrids my master has told me to come capture yo- wait max maya james august, what are you doing here'' the un morfed eraser said he sounded like a 12 year old

'' ari what are you doing here whats going on?'' max asked

'' w-well max y-you see I I was just you know bringing m-my friends back to there school there p-principal'' ari studdered

'' are who do you think your shitting!? I know that you and you buddies are erasers I know your here to take my friend but my question is is how did you turn this way'' max said crossing her arms over her chest

'' so you know who we are and you know who they are'' ari said gaining his confedince'' but maxie do you know that you mer human cannot face us big erasers and you know you cant face those failures of experiments'' he laughed '' you know what sisters join us and your human life will be spared reuse and you and you'step brothers' will be killed'' ari said

'' you little brat! you were always mom's perfect little angle you always got what you want! and now you want to kill your older twin sisters and all for what ari! because when mom finds out that you killed us then no one will love you you will be set out on the street like a bag of filthy trash wereyoubelong.'' max said angrly '' these experiments are not failures they are our friends and they unlike you smell like they had a shower t least once in there life''

'' you know what maxie I was going to let you live because your d.n.a wasn't altered but now im just going to bring you all to the school and we'll see was master does to you'' ari said

''oh what will this master do put wings on maya iggy auggy and i's back.'' max said fuming and ari only shook his head is a 'yes' kind of way'' well I think it would be a little to late for that'' max finished

'' wha-what are you talking about?''ari asked oh boy I feel a story coming along.

'' you see ari father'' she spat the word father.'' had done a little home experimentation to us and well lets just say we had grown wings'' max said

''now let's just fight im getting bored'' gazzy said pouting like a 5 year old. and thats all it took for a fight to brake out.

there were a handful of erasers and they wouldn't be to hard to fight I mean they may be all mussle but when they throw a punch it is sloppy and easy to doge.

an eraser ran up to me and tried to punch me *note tried* but completely missed. so then I kicked him in the chest and punched him square in the noes and kicked him in the leg causing him to fall then I snapped his neck then he fell. I did this to some more.

I then saw that there were no more erasers and the flock was gone too. what the...

* * *

max's p.o.v

I was the one to fight ari. I had promised him in my head that if he tried hurting them I would kick his ass. in the end he had a brocken noes a spranged ankle bruised ribs and a bloody mess. I well ... cant sadly say that I the great maximum had gone out with a few bruises and bloody noes. no I had be a mess. I had a bloody noes, a broken arm and leg, bruised ribs and stomach, and basicly my whole body was in agony. so I had passed out next to a passed out nudge, gazzy, angle, and auggy.

I was so angry at myself and at ari. myself for passing out while there was a bloody battle out there. I was mad at ari for trying to kill everyone. I just hope maya,fang,and iggy can hold them off so we can wake up. blah... I wasn't even sleeping, ya know I was in that sleeping but awake area like im fully up but my eyes wont open and I cant move. unless this is all a dream and ill wake up to james yelling at maya and I to get our lazy asses up to make him and everyone else food. I just don't see why mom doesn't dump his ass. thats when I felt rough furry hand pick me up and walk me to a place... then I fell into a real sleep not the state I was in...

* * *

_**so what do you think I just put a cliff hanger to keep you waiting.**_

_** sorry about the wait I mean I would have been done if my computer would stop messing around. I had rewritten this 6 times before it finally saved. so blah**_

_** ona brighter note only 6 and a half days a school left woopy. also im going on vaca early usally its 2 weeks in august but now its a whole month in july whooohoo**_

_**so whatcha think rnr**_


	5. wake me up

chapter 5 wake me up\

_**hey every body im back anyways just wanted to say that brother's are brats . I mean last year when I graduated 5th grade only my mom came on to support me. well this year sir david graduates 5th grade then all of a sudden the whole family wants to go and throw a fnicking party.**_

_** anyways not to bore you with my life. so schools out in 5 and a half days whooo cant wait.**_

_** so on with chapter 5 wake me up**_

* * *

max's p.o.v

my head is pounding I feel so sore it's almost as if james was really mad and wanted to kill us. I had woken up but I still had my eyes closed afraid to see my reality...had it l been a dream or was it real and if so where am I why am I laying on some metal substance and why am I smushed.

_your at the school your laying in a dog crate_. a voice said in my head great now im going crazy..._no max its me angel remember when I told you I could read minds well I can also send messages as well. _angel. said oh... I opened my eyes to see bars in my vision and cages all around me. this is sick. I thought as I saw angle in the cage cross from me looking at me with scared sad eyes. I saw fang to my left still passed out bruised and bloody. nudge next to angle sitting up with her back turned to us. I saw gazzy to angles left crying in his sleep silently. maya next to me passed out with blood covering her hair ad I saw auggy next to maya in the same state. wait wheres iggy?...

_they left him behind says they'll go back for him but if he's smart then he'd be gone by then. angel thought at me? said in my mind?_

I tried to sit up but pain rose from my body making me fall back down. then there were foot steps coming from the hallway making its way towards this room.

'' I cant believe it sir. after all these years trying to find jebs home experiments we finally found them.'' a man said as he entered the room

'' funny part is two of them are his twin daughters and the other two are his step twin sons'' a woman said looking at her clip bored as she walked in.'' ah miss maximum how are you,you know me and jeb were good friends back in collage''she said as she got to my cage I glared at her. she flinched at my glare.

'' anyways Allyson we need to take maximum for testing'' the guy said

'' right away andrew'' Allyson said as she unlocked my cage door then out of no where 2 huge erasers grabbed my arms and dragged me to this so called ' testing room'

~~~this is the long line brake called taco~~~

they had brought me to this room that had a looking glass type thing were I got to see the next room which was a maze type thing.

'' alright kid for your first test we are going to throw you in a maze.'' a guy said

so that's what they did but for this maze if you slowed down your feet would be burned from razor wires ad sometimes they would let erasers run free and if you see them you would either run or fight them. I had been doing this for an hour looking for a way out. my throught burned for water my feet had 3rd dagree burns my whole body killed me from when the last time I saw the erasers. that's when I found the exist of this place.

I looked at the mirror as they set up the new maze. I had my hair sticking to my sweaty face. my arms were bloody and still bleeding from scratch wounds from the erasers. my feet had a lot of burn marks on them and such.

then there was the bell and I was pushed back to the maze and they had me run well they still hadn't even give me water which makes this even harder not to mention that I was wearing cloths barely covering me and no shoes. well this time instead of burning the crap out of me they shocked the shit out of me.\

I ran faster this time my legs pumping fast and faster I didn't think of drinking only of running and breathing. I had been getting zapped now and I wasn't slowing down. left right right strait left backtrack right left left. and so on there had been 4 eraser attacks so far making my whole body red scarlet with blood. I cant do this anymore this is getting ha- that's when I fell to the ground passing out.

even as I was out cold the white coats had zapped me and erasers had beat the shit out of me.

~~ lineo brackeo~~~~~~

as I slowly woke up I found I had been in my cage. I opened my eyes and looked around laying down I saw that everyone had worried eyes on me. yeah I bet I was mega bloody and lost tons of blood. I looked at my arms to see my arm was cleaned and wrapped in bandages and my feet were wrapped as well.

'' max what happend'' maya asked just as the door bursted open ad there was an eraser holding a passed out iggy\

* * *

**so whatcha think sorry its short but im writing his at 10:03 at night and im so tired. well good night and I hope you enjoy**


	6. escape

chapter6 if your here then where's...

**anyways so just wanted to say a few things first off thank you to whoever is reading this ! it means a lot... and I have jym today with no jym cloths boooo. and I have it last period ugh day 1's**

** so on with the story**

* * *

** iggy's point of view **

I looked around the cave there was no one in sight even the erasers were gone... it is as if they had vanished. I have a feeling there going to try and find me to and take me to the school with my friends. well that was all part of the plan to bust them out... well for all of you scratching your head and picking your noes, listen up. angel and I have been talking to one another through our minds. well we came up with this plan were I would pretend I was sleeping and if the erasers come let them take me. then when I got to the room with the flock I would fight the erasers as I unlock the cages.

this would have been a good plan if I ya know was really patent and well im not... so I sit around doing nothing for about an hour until I hear the chop chop of helicopters coming my way. I lay down and ' sleep'. I hear erasers paws scrape against the cave floor as they made there way to me, well here goes nothing.

one of the erasers scooped me up. he smelt awful like month old trash mixed in with farts. he brought me to the helicopter and threw me in it hurt really bad but I didn't move.

when we got to school they grabbed me and brought me in the school. it smelt of doctor office and lemon. I couldn't tell where we were going because my eyes were shut tight. as we walked the erasers made no contact they simply walked down the hallways in complete silence. then they opened a door and laughed

_ iggy your in. _angel thought at me. that's when I had opened my eyes to see dog crates a knocked out maya fang and auggy. a shocked max, an amused gazzy, a thankful angel, and a scared nudge. I then took action I jumped out of the eraser's arms and kicked him in the chest and ran to angels cage and unlocked it as I fought the others she unlocked every ones cages while waking them up.

then we took off into the hallway max running behind a little. she looked as if she was going to pass when fang swooped up max and carried her as we ran. it was hard trying to find away out of here but soon we found a window where auggy smashed it with a metal chair because it wouldn't open. we climbed out and took off to the sky. as we flew max seemed to be getting paler and sleeper.

I flew next to her '' yo, max are you alright you don't seem so hot.'' I said she looked into my eyes before fainting. luckly I was next to her so I caught her and carried her like jeb taught us to. which was funny because I never thought we would need to know.

flash back

_'' ok kiddos today we will be learning how to carry one another while flying'' jeb said as 4 children looked at him confused _

_ '' jeb? why do we need to do this?" the strawberry blonde boy asked standing up_

_ '' well iggy the reason for that is because incase when you are flying and one of you passes out the other one can carry them to land'' jeb said running his hand through his dirty blonde hair_

_ '' daddy how will we know if we pass'' a dirty blonde haired girl asked as her twin nodded_

_ '' well max that's why I invited over some other bird kids like you'' jeb said. he watched as the young 9 year old kids go wild about meeting more birds kids.''and with out further ado I would like you to meet fang nudge gazzy and angel.'' he gestured to a group of kids_

_'so-_

_ end flashback_

wait a minute. I thought as I looked at the flock these kids helped teach usstuff. they also were at the school when we would go for checkups and surgeries . cool.

soon fang told us to land and that we would be staying at a hotel for the night. so with max in my arms I landed.

when we got our hotel rooms we sat in one room ( boys shared a room, girls shared a room) and watched tv a max slept in the next room

'' and on other news still no sign of the 4 missing kids there names are maximum mayaimum august and james if found please call the number at the bottom of the screen.'' a news reporter said

'' yeah it's a shame kids are getting kidnapped more and more these past few days'' a male reporter said

fang shut off the tv and everyone went to bed. as everyone went to sleep I stayed up thinking about what had the school done to make max like she is now.

* * *

**SO WHATCHA THINK**


	7. the royal sickness

so chapter 7whoo

chapter 7 the royal sickness

* * *

max's point of view

ever since the tests from the school I haven't been feeling like myself. Iggy had notes and he carried me all the way to the hotel. I really felt sick. my head was pounding I mean every time there was a small noise or if I moved my head a little to the side my head would hurt so badly I would almost be in tears. my feet were so sore and achy from running and getting shocked so many times and then after they were done hey stuffed my feet in shoes which hurt very badly.

when we got to the hotel I quietly told iggy to place me into the next room and have every one watch t.v for about an hour so I could catch up on sleep before the girls come in here to sleep. I totally felt out of it and I feel so hurt and broken I couldn't feel my feet or ay part of my body for that matter. I was lucky they had left the backpacks in this room because in my pack there were pain killers for my head and feet. all I needed to do was find the strength to get up to my back pack to open it up and get the pain killers then go to the bathroom to get water and finally go to sleep and hopefully feel better in the morning.

so I then made my way out of bed and to the backpacks which were across the room ( dizzily I may add). I then opened it ad found the pain killers but then that I figured should just take them dry. I took the pain killers and went to sleep.

r~~~just a time skip named stich~~~

when I started to wake up I felt the presents of a bunch of people around me... what the... so I rubbed my head which feel so much better now. I open my eyes and let them adjust to the surroundings. that's when I saw everyone standing over me with worried expressions.

''...'' I tried speaking but no words came out. I looked at everyone worried what why couldn't I talk.

'' max, are you ok you've been sleeping for 2 days and your mouth has a large scar that goes through your neck to the corner of your mouth and that wasn't there before you went to the school...what did they do to you!? AND why cant you talk? I bet it has to do with the school that's why you have that scar on ...your...neck...OH hey can I call you scar neck , because you have a scar on your neck and instead of futfvfytd" nudge would of said more but gazzy slapped a hand over her mouth. well then she licked his hand but he didn't even blink like he had been doing this for a long time

well about the scar on my neck and the possible mute thing is easy. well when the school first took me out of the cage they had brought me in an operation room were they operated on my neck to my mouth to look at my voice box. well they put a shot in it and told on another that this with take a few hours to take action. then the other one said we'll see if this thing will have any thing to say when were done. well the worst part about the operation was that they had me wide awake the whole time. so I felt when they cut into me when they stabbed me with needles and when they said something. and let me tell you they don't talk about what there having for dinner apparently one of them has a daughter named star and he gave her to the school. so yeah the school is a little tipped in the head ok not a little a lot.

'' wow max that's a crazy thing'' angel said as she went to my side.

_yeah your telling me I thought._ this is going to be hard.

I got out of bed with everone's close eyes on me and I went the bath room. I looked in the mirror and I didn't like what I saw one bit. I had a scar that runs from the left side of m face to the left corner of my mouth. my hair was flowing every where in huge knots. I was sticky sweaty and hungry. I turned on the water for the shower and got undressed and climbed in. I let the warm water run down my body and then washed my hair and body then climbed out. I got redressed ad ran a comb through my knotty hair and walked out feeling loads better. well all except my voice but hey at least we have a mind reader.

I got out of the bathroom and the smell of pancakes filled my noes. food. I thought happly as I went to the boys room. I saw that every one had a pile of pancakes around them eating. ''hey max'' iggy said scooting over were he sat on the bed. I smiled and tried speaking in a low voice''

'' hey iggy'. I said but it didn't sound like me it sounded as if iggy had said it himself.

'' whoa max cool imitation'' gazzy said

'' thanks'' I said

'' yeah max your imitations are usualy bad but that one sounded as if iggy himself did it'' auggy said .

'' ohhhh max try my voice'' angel said

'' ohh max try my voice'' I said in her voice...

'' no way max you have a new power and its mimicry'' maya said from were she sat on the chair

'' guys'' I said changing the subject '' we need to keep moving.'' I said

'' yeah guys max is right we need to keep going so we don't get caught'' fang said from in the corner of the room

so that was the day I learned I could mimic any voice or sound

anyways we left the hotel about an hour ago and now we are flying somewhere in Alabama. when we had landed in the forest around there I had notes that gazzy's white wings had turned electric blue on the tips. '' hey gazzy'' I shouted'' cool wings'' which made everyone look at gazzys wings including gazzy himself.

well today had been full of cool surprises. but since this is my life there has to be a bad surprise. right?

* * *

well what do you think sorry that this chapter may not have been good but hey it will tie in with the story trust me max will use her new power and the color of gazzy's wings has a meaning.

hope you like rnr tell me what you think should happen next.

qotc

'' when some one brings you down pick yourself up and be the better person and punch them in the face.''

- Alyssa


	8. the good the bad the ugly

chapter 8 The good news the bad news and the ugly news

**Hey guys! I am back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it so review and tell me if you like it if you don't and give me some ideas because my mind is now completely in summer mode! WHOO HOO finally summer has started for me june 24 is my last day which is a half day so get out 10:55 which also means I have more time to update. SOOOOOOOOOO WHH MEANS NEXT YEAR IM GOING TO 7TH GRADE EKKK AND MY BIRTHDAY IS SEPTEMBE 27 WHICH MEANS ILL FINALLY BE A TEEN 13 WHOOO. Anyways on with the story.**

* * *

Max's P.O.V

So remember when I told you that because this is my life that with every good news there's bad? Well I wasn't kidding when I said that. When we ate in the forest there were loud foot steps around us. At first we put it aside thinking it was just some large animal walking around. Well we got the large animal part but it wasn't what we were thinking. It was more like an eraser or well 500 erasers walking around trying to find us. Well they did and we picked a good fight making almost half of the erasers pass out before the rest of them damaged us making us pass out and then taking us to the school.

When we woke up lets just say we weren't happy campers. We were shaking around in our cages, yelling screaming tying to find ways to get out. Well if you were locked in a dog cage being treated like lab rats then how would you take it. After a while we just gave up, we sat in our cages quietly not saying a word to one another. Soon Angel, Gazzy, Nudge , Auggy, Iggy, and maya went to sleep leaving me and Fang sitting in our cages next to each other. Me being bored held out the palm of my hand in front of me and watched as a little flame grew out of it. I rolled it around in my hand for a while and thought of a color and the flame would turn that color. Red, blue, pink, purple. yellow, scarlet, violet, green, tie dye

Fang watched me amused but not saying anything. I then thought of a way to get us out of here. I would take fire and melt the cages and set us free. Only how would we get out? I was lost in thought when a white coat walked me being down to the floor only got to see the knees and below. But there was something about this person that made me feel very upset. I watched as the white coat went to Maya Iggy and Auggys cage and unlocked the doors. The white coat soon put them on the floor and then the white coat came to my cage. When I got to see his face I screamed as loud as I could which woke everyone up.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!'' I screamed as I watched the man look at me in complete shock. He then pulled me out of my cage and sat me next to Maya, who sat next to Iggy who sat next to Auggy. Us siblings sat and stared at the face before us. The face that had died in a car crash over 5 years ago.

'' Daddy?" Maya and I asked. The man looked down at us like he couldn't believe who he was seeing. But soon he looked at us 4 before smiling and nodding his head.

Now this was the ugly news. I mea sure its great that my dad didn't really die but the question is how? I mean it was all over the news my dad died long with three others. Like how does this even happen... As if reading my mind dad started talking

'' Now I know your all wondering how I am not dead an why I didn't tell you or why did I leave you with mom and her abusive drunk boy friend. Well let me explain. 5 years ago my boss had called me and said that I needed to bring you back in for testing and more weird surgeries like Iggy they waned to improve on your night vision but there was a 40% chance of you becoming blind and I couldn't let that happen so I had told them that you all had died and started to work for them so they didn't become aware that I was lieing.'' Dad said looking at us.'' I have also keep track of you and I've seen an meet the flock and yu are now apart of there group. Well I have come here to help you escape'' He said unlatching everyone elses cage and sitting them in the middle. then he put us in boxes and loaded us into the pushy cart thingys and weeled us out of the school. He brought us to the woods and opened our box.

'' Thank you daddy!" I said climbing out of the box. Maya and I gave him a hug and so did everyone but Fang and we took off into the night air. We flew around for a little while and landed in a near bye ally way. We went dumpster diveing and flew away full. We flew further and further until we reached an empty barn and we spent he night there. It was a cozy place to sleep and I soon fell asleep thinking about what the heck just happened today.

* * *

** So this is what I have sorry if it is short.**


	9. tHE VISON

**Ok guys! I'm back with another chapter. I also wanted to thank MaximumRider99, for telling me ways I could make my story easier to read! I appreciate it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, its jus that since summer just started I went to the beach and today I had a bad case of the stomach bug. But on a lighter note, I am updating. **

** Disclaimer I do not own Maximum Ride. But I do own my plot and computer. So on with the story!**

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

After seeing dad yesterday I felt as if this whole thing was a trap and in any second someone or something was going to pop out of the shadows and kill us or something. When everyone went to sleep I took watch to make sure that no one would pop out of the shadows. I just thought it was weird that Jeb was alive. But then again, this is my life and anything could happen.

I was sitting there for awhile I heard someone from the flock get up. The flock member came to my side. When I looked over I saw Angel looking at me in tears. She didn't say anything but she just sat there like if she said anything something bad would happen.

'' Maya?'' Angel asked looking at me sadly.

'' What's wrong Angel?'' I asked. Since Max, Iggy, Auggy and I came to the flock Angel and I had created this bond and I am closer to her than the rest of the flock.

'' I had a vision again. But this one wasn't like the one I had a few days ago, it had been worse.'' Angel said looking at the grass that suddenly seemed interesting. Then she sent me the vision in my mind. As I watched I too had cried.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V

_I was in the school again, no we were in the school again. We had been here for months, being abused, starved, and tested on. I couldn't go on like this, not anymore. But it was all Fang's fault we were trapped. His great idea sent us here. But even though it was his fault, Max had token all the blame saying it was her fault that if she had fought harder then we wouldn't be in this mess._

_ I looked out of my cage, then I saw Gazzy my brother. He was passed out in his cage, bloody bruised, broken. He had just gone out for testing and he came back like this. _

_ this is all my fault! Poor Gazz if only I had fought harder then Gazzy wouldn't look like this, Nudge wouldn't be out in testing, Fang wouldn't have 70% of his body broken, Auggy wouldn't be bent in unnatural positions, Iggy wouldn't have his wings clipped, Maya wouldn't be half dead in a coma, Angel wouldn't be paralyzed from the waist down and I wouldn't have gotten my mouth sown shut, my wings broken, my hair shaved off and be next for a maze and fighting test. Max thought as she punched the metal bars._

_ But even though Max wont admit it, she has it the worst. Maya is now awake and I am starting to feel my legs. She had gotten her mouth sown on by Ari after she yelled at him for not leaving us alone and she just kept on yelling at him. So he had made this lady whom we all loved, a nice white coat, sow Max's lips together. She had her wings broken in a fight, and her hair was shaved off because they were operating on Max's brain to make her be able to read minds and shape shift, which caused her to get horrible head pains. _

_ When Nudge came back from testing she looked fine. Then they took Max for testing. _

_ '' AWW Maxie cant talk, the poor thing NOT!'' Ari laughed which Max then glared at Ari causing her to flinch. _

_ '' HOW COULD YOU!'' I yelled reading his mind'' HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO YOUR SISTERS, THEY TRUSTED YOU!''_

_ '' Shut up bird baby.'' Ari snapped carrying Max out of the room._

_ Hours later Jeb came into the room tears rolling down his checks. There with him a woman who was also crying. _

_ '' Hello everybody! Wake up I have good and bad news.'' Jeb said unlatching everyone's cages and placing us on the floor. There had been Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, Auggy, Fang, Maya, and I. _

_ '' The good news is that DR. Valencia Martinez also known as Max and Maya's mother, and I will be braking you out of here. The bad news'' He paused before continuing'' Max will be un able to join us'' which sent DR. Martinez and Jeb into tears. I tried getting into there minds but there was a mind block on it.'' Oh and Maya... looks like you don't have a twin sister anymore'' Jeb quickly added. _

_ We all understood what that meant, they had killed Max. We all broke down in tears, even Fang was crying and Fang never cries. But then he did have a huge crush on her. _

I woke up from my vision and found that I was crying. I went to Maya's side and after a short conversation I showed Maya my vision and she started to cry too.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

The vision was horrible. I felt like my whole world was crumpling in front of me. My sister dead because of the school, because of Fang's brilliant plan.

'' So what do we do now?" I asked

'' Well for now we need to not follow Fangs orders.'' Angel said laying down next to me. '' And for right this second we need to go to sleep because were both tired''

'' Yeah your right'' I said laying down.

And with that I went to sleep

* * *

** So what do you think? I don't think I am gong to be updating often because I have a lot on my mind. Well if you have any comments, ****complaints, questions,ECT. You know where you can do that... So hit that little review button and just leave a comment **

ALYSSA


	10. The TOTAL Suprise

**Hey every body! Dearest reader? Well anyways I am writing a new chapter. Yes I know this story probably sucks, but hey! I am working on it! Well to anyone reading this story, thank you so much. You have no idea how much it means to me. Well once again I am in trouble, cue eye roll. Well I mean me and my older brother are always getting in trouble. But this time my mother took away my computer time, my whole computer. noooo. Well now im back so that's good, right? Well just a warning. ME AND MY LITTLE BROTHER ARE GOING TO FLORDIA ON JULY 29th. So until I return on August 27 updates will be slow.**

**Anyways disclaimer!(cause I keep forgetting to do it) * Raises right hand* I Alyssa the lucky bird girl, does not own Maximum ride. Because I am not sir James Patterson. claimer I do own this plot and Auggy.**

**Chapter 10 The TOTAL surprise**

* * *

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Today was one of those boring days. You know when you do absolutely nothing the whole day? Well that was today for the flock. Yes I know seems strange, but after a few days of craziness they voted on having a lazy day.

Max, Angel, Maya, and Nudge were having a girl day at the sight. doing each others hair and talking and making flower crowns and necklaces. The boys were working on bombs ( like always). Well Fang wasn't he was just sitting down watching everyone do something as he sat trying to figure out there next move. Or mostly just Max.

As the flock did there thing, there had been danger lurking around. But nobody suspected it, not even mind reading Angel or super hearing Iggy. But there had been danger and a good surprise that is just waiting for them.

* * *

'' sir we have sight on de mutant children'' Ronald ter brocht said observing the telescope closer to make sure these are the subjects.

'' Very good Ronald now we must release the total surprise.'' Jeb Bathchelder said petting a furry black object that is in his arms. He set down the object which was a small black Scottish like dog.

'' Do you tink that dog is really ready for de tes' or do you tink we need to bring him back?" Ter Brocht asked placing his telescope back in his case and shoving in back in to the black jeep.

'' Noo, that's why I brought him to the edge of the forest, just so we can turn around'' Jeb said his words dripping with sarcasm.

The dog had been inching towards the forest slowly he almost made it when Jeb stopped him '' Total stop you'll get to see them soon.'' Total dropped his head and made his way back to Jeb.

Total was just a normal puppy to some, but to the whitecoats he, was just an experiment. And to Jeb he was a successful experiment and a bestfriend. Well even white coats needed a friend and Jeb thought that Total was totally awesome and plus, who doesn't want a dog who could talk back. Yes you read correctly Total is a talking dog who hates Jeb and wants a good family. So Jeb thought ' How about we give total to the flock' There had been a lot of thinking and soon they found out how they could.

'' Total ready for your mission?'' Jeb asked kneeling down.

'' AM I EVER! I cant wait to see them I've always wanted a family'' Total yapped happily jumping up and down as if he were a child getting new that the child was going to Disney world

'' well good because your mission is about to start soon'' Jeb said smirking. '' But for now here's your reward'' Jed finished by throwing him a steak.

Total started eating the stake as Jeb wrote on a piece of paper. He then placed in on the ground near Total and got in the car with Ronald. They left Total alone in the woods without him knowing.

After Total was done with his reward he saw that the me where gone so he looked around and saw that there was a note near him. So being the smart dog he was he read it.

Dear Total,

This is your mission, it starts now. First you need to locate the flock before you can become one of them.

destroy this note

Good LUCK!

- JEB AND RONALD

Total quickly ate the note and ran into the forest listening to the sounds to see if he could locate the flock. Total was so happy, finally he was free of the school, the tests, the torcher. He would soon be with a family who will love him and be his friend.

...

...

..

. Hopefully

* * *

** So what did you think of this chapter? I honestly think I write better in 3rd person p.o.v. What do you think?**

** Anyways I wanted to try something new. **

** song of the chapter. If you guess it right you get a shout out in my next chapter**

**' Grew up in a small town, and when the rain would fall down**

** I just stare out my window**

** dreaming of what could be, and if i'd end up happy **

** So I pray ( I would pray)**

** Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to speak out**

** felt like no one could hear me.**

** wanting to belong here but something felt so wrong here**

** so i'd pray and brake away.**

**That is the first verse in this song. Good luck**


	11. MY AN YOU HAVE TO READ IT

** Hey guys! This is an a.n. Please don't kill me if you are reading this. **

** I feel as if no one is reading my story, for I only have gotten 3 reviews! Look I try my hardest to write stories and such. **

** If anyone reviews i'll be happy, even if is a hate message! Because then I'll know that people are reading this.**

** Also in the chapter before I had mentioned that I wanted to try something new. Well that dearest reader is a poem. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story so I thought I might as well put in in an a.n right? So here goes nothing**

* * *

**CUTTING**

**She cut her self again.**

**Worse than she had before,**

**It started on her left hand, then her right**

**Then she cut her legs and torso.**

**The pain wasn't the problem,**

**to her it was her only way of living.**

**She was mad at the people,**

**the ones who called her the names.**

** Emo, fat, ugly, slut,****Ect. **

**It ran through her head like a hamster on a wheel.**

**The pain was too much.**

**She passed out on the floor,**

**That night she died of blood loss.**

**The people where telling her grave,**

**that they were sorry and they didn't mean it.**

**But that doesn't change what had happen,**

**to the girl who died .**

* * *

** I wrote this poem for a girl at my school who killed herself because people bullied her. She was a close friend of mine.**

**So what do you think**


	12. Here comes the dog, here comes the dog

Hey everybody! So how are you guys? I hope you all had a great 4th of July! Mine wasn't so great, well because on the 4th there was a really bad hurricane that was near where I lived. So there had been bad hurricane forced wind and rain, lots of rain, and thunder.

It went better on the 5th because everything was dried and there where people on my street setting off mini fire works ( we did too). It was sooooo cool!

And now the 6th we are going to go to a cook out later on today.

_**I WANT TO MAKE A SHOUTOUT TO Phantom FR3AKS! You were the first one to read my new O.C how I told my best friend enemy I loved him. you also left a review that made my day, now I am soooo happy. Also I know that there are people who enjoy reading my stories. So thank you so very, very**_** much!**

** Disclaimer; I do not own Maximum ride **

So on with chapter 12 Here comes the dog, here comes the dog.

* * *

Total's P.O.V

I dashed into the woods, happily. Nothing could ruin my day. First I escaped from the place that kidnapped me from my old family, then they did horrible tests resulting talking, wings, and intelligence . Now I am running into the woods to my new family.

I followed the scents and sounds of them and ran as fast as I can. Its was as if, if I slowed down the white coats would change there minds and send erasers after me.

Soon I heard voices there were 8 of them. ( The flock?) So I ran under an under bush and emerged to the other side where I was faced with 8 faces. They were scared, there was nothing I could do to help but be well...a dog.

" Woof arf arf?" I said walking near the eldest one. Really what I was saying was ' why are you scared.

'' whoa! Max, look a puppy. can we keep it'' A small blond hair blue eyed boy said.

'' Slow your roll there Gazzy, we cant have a dog we can barely take care of ourselves'' The girl I assume Max said. This cant be happening, now I have no friends, family, lost in this big world where the white coats and erasers can get me. I was so sad I drooped my ears and made a sad puppy dog face.

" Please'' A girl with blonde curly hair and bright blue eyes." He is from the school and if we don't take him there going to get him'' She said

'' Guys please just take me! I have no one the school is after me. You don't even have to feed me I...ill survive without it.'' I said walking around in a circle my legs suddenly got tired and I fell to my belly. The flock stared at me in awe. I was getting tired fast, why? I don't know.

'' whoa, he can talk! That's so cool. I've always wanted a dog, but a dog that can talk? That's even better.'' A girl who looked just like Max said petting me. My tail wagged.

'' Please Max PLEASE LIKE PLEASE MAX I REALLLLLLY WANT TO KEEP HIM! A girl with moca tanned skin and browned eyes and curly brown hair said

'' Calm down nudge'' A boy with fire red hair and green eyes said.

'' Look you want a dog go bug fang about it, not me'' Max said

'' Hey, why me?" A boy with black hair and eyes said ( Fang?).

'' Because your the leader that's why'' Max said. that's when every one turned to Fang with bambi eyes ( Even my self) And Fang snapped

'' Ok you wanna dog fine'' He said. Everyone jumped up and down and cheered except Max and Fang

'' Ok so when do I get to learn names?'' I said. They all stopped and looked at me

'' Well you know Max, Fang, and Gazzy. But you don't know anyone else so ill start first. Hello my name is nudge.'' the girl with moca skin said

'' Im Angel'' The girl with blond hair blue eyes said. She indeed looked like an Angel.

'' I am Maya, Max's twin'' The girl who looked like Max said.

'' I am iggy'' the boy with strawberry blond hair said

'' Im Auggy'' The boy with firey red hair said '' im Iggy's twin''

'' And i'm Total'' I said happily

So for the rest of the day we hung around and played some cool games.

* * *

Max's p.O.v

I am really happy that we have a dog! I've always wanted one as a kid but we couldn't get it because dad and mum were allergic to the fur. So having Total around made me feel like a kid again.

After awhile I said we should go out of here and do something fun. So we went to the Z ( For those of you who don't know what the Z is, it is the ziterean theater in down town new Bedford Mass.) There was a good play going on and everyone wanted to see it. it was called Westside story.

Total was a dog so he couldn't go in but we told them he was a dog to help the blind people know where they are going. ( We used Iggy as the blind person )

The play was cool. I liked it. But I couldn't help but wish that we could have days like this all the time. The carefree days that all we would do was hang around and play games and such.

As we were flying over Arizona I could hear a high pitched scream, A scream that Maya and I know all to well.

* * *

**So what do you think? I put in a cliff hanger to get you thinking. try to guess who's scream it was.**


	13. Shh, shh it ok

Just going to get on with the story... No smancy life story this chapter.

Chapter 13: Shh, shh it's ok.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

As we were flying I heard a scream, a scream that Max and I knew all too well. _Ella._ We were flying over Arizona and so I knew that the scream had to be Ella. I looked over at Max and her eyes showed that she had heard it too.

'' We'll be right back. Go to the meeting place and wait for us.'' Max and I said in our ' don't question us' voice. We angled our wings and went to the sound.

We landed in an area were there was no one to see our wings. Then we walked out of the alley way and to the house where the noise was coming from._home_. The only thing I could think of was James abuseing Ella. It mad senesce because Max Ari and I all ran away from home and the only target there was Ella.

I looked at Max guilty which she had the same look on her face. We nodded at each other and then sprinted up the steps and kicked down to door. We had saw a horrifying sight. My once virgin eyes aren't so virgin.

* * *

Max's P.O.V

I looked around the room before me and almost passed out. there on the floor was my mother, laying there in a pool of blood. Her noes was broken and bloody, her arms and legs scratched and bruised.

'' AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP MEEE!'' Ella screamed from up stairs.

'' NO Body is coming for you! Face it our sisters ran away from us, james walked out on us. Ella come with me, i'll bring you to my safe house.'' Ari said.

Maya and I ran up the stairs and dashed into the room where Ari held Ella hostage.

'' Ari leave Ella alone! You sick eraser, You couldn't get us now your trying to hypnotize Ella into turning her into an eraser.'' Maya said angrily. Ari glared at us, his little boy face made it cute not funny really. I glared right back at him, which made him flinch.

'' MAYA,MAX! You came back to save me from Ari'' Ella said running into our arms.

'' Come on Ella let's get out of here.'' Maya said to Ella soothingly. See Maya was always better at calming the kids then I have.

'' Oh no you don't, Ella is coming with me to be eraserfyied.'' Ari said crossing his arms over his chest.

'' Like hell she will, I will not allow you to turn Ella the last full human out of us kids turned into a smelly,gross,ugly, mutant bounty hunter like you!" I said

" Oh but don't you want her to be safe from the other erasers?" Ari asked. Like i'll believe him.

'' I would rather have Ella with Maya, Iggy, Auggy, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, and I fighting for her life then have you make her a killing mutant.'' I spat.

"Maya, take Ella to the flock, fly there. I'll deal with Ari'' I said. Then Maya picked up Ella and ran out the door as fast as she could and out of the house.

" Now it's just me and you" I said getting ready to lunge at him.

" Now Maximum, don't get on my bad side. I know where your hideout is. One push of a button and the erasers will rip your beloved flock in pieces." He said grinning a toothy grin that I used t adore.

I growled. no body calls me Maximum and gets away with it._ No one._ I ran towards him and punched him in the noes. From that point on it was a hell of a battle.

* * *

Maya's P.O.V

I picked up A scared Ella and ran out of the house as fast as I could, there was a fight that was going to happen and Max is pissed.

'' Maya, where are we going?" Ella asked clinging on to me.

" We are going to meet up with some friends we made. Ella I am going to do something crazy, but you cannot freak out. What ever you do don't freak out or squirm around. This is something you must do." I said getting ready to unfurl my wings.

" Ok Maya, I promise I will not freak out or squirm" Ella muttered. But even I knew that wasn't true. Ella is going to flip.

'' You know what, close your eyes and do not open them until I say so. Kay?" I said watching her close her eyes.

I ran a few more yards before I leaped into the air and unfurled my wings. I flew into the night with Ella gripping my shirt like her life depended on it ( Which it did) When I got 15,000 feet in the air I told Ella she could open her eyes.

" WHAT THE FLIP, HOW DID WE GWT UP HERE?" Ella yelled freaking out.

I sighed " Ella look at my back.'' She looked at my back and her eyes widen." Look don't freak out and I'll explain everything."

She nodded and griped tighter on my shirt. Then she pulled on hand off and stroked my feathers.

" Ella, don't touch my wings please. I'll fall if you touch a primary feather." I said. She stopped and held my shirt again, waiting for me to explain why I was like this. The thing is, I don't like talking about my past that's why I had Max do all the explaining." Well here's the short version of what happened to US" I said looking around the sky." When mom took you and Ari away dad started to abuse us. Well after looking around her met a woman named Emily, she had two sons Auggy and Iggy they are twins. She told dad to stop hurting us, so he only abused us when no one was around. Well he started this home experimentation on the four of us and well he gave us shots nasty liquids brought us to this place called school to take tests and get surgery done. Well we grown wings. Anyways when dad died and mom took us James abused us and so when we moved here we, the four of us ran away and we made friends." I said

" wow" Was all Ella said.

" yeah wow" I said knowing that the story sounded fictional.

I flew the rest of the way in silence. Soon Max had joined us and we all flew in silence. All I was thinking about was, how the rest of the flock was going to take this and how Ella is getting pretty heavy.

* * *

RnR PLEASE. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. GOOD BAD GETTING BETTER AS THE STORY GROWS


	14. operation something

Hey guys disclaimer I do not own Maximum ride. does my name sound like James Patterson to you

chapter 14 Welcome to the flock

* * *

Max's p.o.v.

There was a lot of things on my mind right now. it kept me thinking the whole time we were flying.

What would the rest of the flock think when they saw Ella.

what were we going to do when we get to the hideout?

how are we going to survive with another mouth to feed?

Why am I have gushy feelings around Fang? Heart skips beat, face heats up, ect.

are we there yet

This was making me think time. Ella fell asleep in Maya's arms so that's good. Now she'll stop asking what would happen if we flew on a cloud... Because honestly I haven't flown into a cloud so I wouldn't know.

We finally got to the hideout at around 8:00 at night. We only knew we were there because we saw a glowing light caused by fire there When we landed we were hit with questions. Non of them noticed Ella because she was covered with Maya's sweater.

" Maya, Max where did you go?" Fang asked. His voice making my heart flutter. _Damn hormones._

" We had some business to tend to" I said lowering my head. Then Ella started to wake up in Maya's arms causing every one to look at Maya.

" Hey- yawn- guys. are we there yet im hungry." Ella said rubbing her eyes. Maya put down Ella so she was facing the flock.

" Max, who is this" Fang asked taken aback.

" Well Fang, Flock. This is Ella, my little sister. Ari tried taking her to the school to turn her into an eraser. Maya and I heard her scream so we went down and that's when we saw her, sadly I think my mom is ...dead" I muttered the last part. I wasn't thinking about my mom and her bleeding body on the floor. a little tear slipped down my face a I said that.

" Omgz Max Maya Ella I am so sorry to hear that," Nudge said hugging us.

" Its ok" Maya, Ella, and I said at the same time.

Iggy made dinner as we sat and talked. We didn't know what to do now. We had to protect Ella while on the run. Soon we came up with a plan.

" Well Ella." Fang said from next to me.

Ok picture this

We were all sitting in a circle around a small fire

Fang to my right, Ella to my left

Maya next to Ella. Nudge next to Maya

Gazzy next to Nudge Iggy next to gazzy Auggy next to Iggy

Angel between Fang and Auggy

Total sleeping in a corner of the cave.

All eating hotdogs on a stick. in a cave

With the only light being from the small fire

" Welcome to the flock" Fang finished as Ella's face brighten up. She got up and gave everyone a hug.

" Thank you so,so,so,so much." Ella said happily

" No problem" We all said.

So for the rest of the night we told Ella about our selves... But some one didn't warn Ella about Talking Total... Oh well

~~~~~ TIME SKIP~~~~

" HOLY CRAP DID HE JUST TALK" Ella screamed. Well that's how I got woken up.

" Whoa all I wanted to do was introduce myself and I get yelled at" Total said huffing. Ella screamed.

"Ella" I said groggily " Total is our talking dog."

" Wha... how?" Ella asked.

" Simple he was an experiment like the rest of us." I said in my duh tone.

" Oh" Ella said then she pulled out her phone which I snatched out of her hands

" NO! Phones are a no-no. Ari could easily track this." I said

" NO my baby! Somebody could hack it make it not traceable." Ella said angrily

" Did somebody say hacking" Nudge said waking up.

" Yeah Nudge I forgot you could hack, look I need you to make this phone un traceable" I said tossing the phone to Nudge.

" Yeah no problem." Nudge said already typing on the screen. A few minutes later she tossed the phone to Ella. " There phone's good as new."

We sat in silence for a little while before everyone else woke up. I looked at Fang. I think I was developing a crush on him. But I mean he was gorgeous his black hair reaching his left eyes that were blacker than midnight. his olive tanned skin. His kick ass attitude. I don't know why I have a crush on him. I mean I barely talk to him.

* * *

Angel's P.O.V

Sometimes I wish I didn't have my mind reading powers. But I mean it wouldn't be that bad if Max and Fang would face their feeling for each other.

Yeah you heard me. They like each other but they don't know the other likes them... Get what I am saying?

Well both there minds have been about each other.

NOW ENTERING FANG'S MIND

_Max, that's all I can think of right now. What can I say she's freaking amazing. I love the way she takes care of the kids in a way where I couldn't. _

_ She's beautiful. People say ' How can you like one twin without feeling something with the other' well that's easy. I mean Max has a more kick ass attitude than Maya. Maya is harder to understand. But with Max I can read her like an open book._

NOW exiting FANG'S MIND

See what I mean!? He is totally into her. Now all I need is to get them together. Maybe a little help from Maya, Nudge, and Ella...

SENDING MIND MESSAGE TO MAYA, ELLA, AND NUDGE!

_ GUYS, IM HAVING TROUBLE! I NEED HELP TO TRY AND GET MAX AND FANG TOGETHER, THEY HAVE FEELINGS FOR EACH OTHER BUT THERE AFRIAD TO ADMIT IT. YOU GUYS IN TO_ heLP_ ME?_

When I sent the message I looked at the girls they looked at me and nodded.

Operation Fax was a go

* * *

**So what do you think? **


	15. Chapter 15

** Hey every one ^_^ How are all of you doing? Well Chapter 15 huh... Seems like yesterday I was stressing out on what to put for the summary ( Which I might change) Anyways I want to have a contest whoever has the writes the best summary gets to have their summary as my new summary and they get to choice a new character for the story. They can be up to your imagination. But note they cannot be part of the flock, there's already to many people keep track of. But your character can be a good guy or even a person against the flock... Or you can really get creative and have them be in a relation ship with one of the flock member. But they cannot date Max, Fang, or Auggy. SO ENJOY THE STORY AND ENTER THE CONTEST **

GOOD LUCK

SORRY FOR THE AUTHERS NOTE I JUST WANTED TO GET THAT OUT THERE.

SUMMERY FOR NEXT CHAPTER.

ANGEL AND THE GIRLS TAKE MAX OUT SHOPPING AS THEY TRY TO GET MAX TO CONFESS THAT SHE LOVES FANG

IGGY AND THE GUYS TRY TO MAKE FANG CONFESS THAT HE LOVE MAX.

BUT THERE'S A BIG CONFLECT BETWEEN IT ALL.

TIME ANGEL PLANS TO MAKE THEM CONFESS IN 6 HOURS.

WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ALL THE TIME RUNS OUT..

WELL I'LL TELL YOU.

THEY GO TO A HOTEL AND LOCK MAX AND FANG IN A CLOSET.

WILL THE SECRET BE OUT OR WILL ABSOLUTLY NOTHING HAPPEN

STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THE FLOCK IN A NEW WAY

SO WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR! ENTER THE CONTEST AND REVIEW


End file.
